The Death God Saga Book One Metallic Tears
by BOA Destuction
Summary: This is a completely different story from the first one I wrote. I took out two original characters, and replaced them with a different one. This story is a set up story to the other stories. In total I plan on having Five different stories.
1. Chapter 1

**The God of Death Saga**

**Book One**

**Metallic Tears**

**Chapter One**

**Reclaiming Life**

**(Forgetting Cell)**

Disclaimer: I am not real good at putting disclaimers on each of my chapters, so this disclaimer will cover the entire story. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I only own the characters, Adam Gero, Kantro Bishio, and any other original characters who might appear. Also I do not own Pepsi Cola, but damn I drink a lot of it. Oh well, I guess since I don't smoke cigarettes or drink that much beer, I guess I'm ok.

Waves crashed onto Kami Island, as thunder roared throughout the heavens. Rain pelted the tiny pink house, and a small tree began to sway violently due to the strong winds. Inside of the pink house, a short black haired man sat watching a television, which was beginning to cut in and out. The voice of a news caster could be heard coming through the television. "Our meteorologist have stated that the storm should be finished within the next three hours. Should your power go out, make sure that you have plenty of candles, and please remember to keep all refrigerators shut unless necessary."

'Great that means the storm will not be over for at least another six hours for us,' the black haired man said as he stood up from the small red couch, and marched into the kitchen. 'Doesn't look like I will be getting any real training done today.'

"Krillin my boy," a bald elderly man called while stepping into the kitchen right behind the former monk. "We should have stocked up on more food."

"We will be fine Master Roshi," Krillin called as he opened the refrigerator. "I just went shopping yesterday."

"When did you go shopping," Master Roshi asked. Quickly the bald man situated himself in a chair, while staring at Krillin's back.

"Yesterday evening," Krillin replied as he pulled a beverage out, and quickly began to drink from the newly opened container. Once he was finished, Krillin shut the door to the refrigerator, and sat down next to the former martial arts master. "I took Eighteen with me. While she went clothes shopping, I bought groceries."

"Speaking of our newest resident," Master Roshi began while allowing the black sunglasses he always wore to slide down his face. "Why doesn't she come down, and at the least, share a meal with us."

"We don't want to push her," Krillin retorted. "She will join us when she feels comfortable around us. Remember that she has had it far rougher then either of us Master, and if you really want her to become comfortable with us, you should stop trying to sneak peeks at her while she is in the shower."

"You know I can't help myself my boy," Roshi stated while laughing lightly.

"If you wish to keep enjoying your long life Master, I would stop," Krillin commented before taking another swig of his beverage. "One of these times she is going to do far worse then just backhand you."

"When that day comes," Roshi began with a large smile. "I hope I catch a peek."

'He just will never change,' Krillin thought while taking another drink of his beverage. The last drink was enough to empty the container, and quickly Krillin got to his feet, and threw the beverage container into a trashcan, which had been placed to the right of the refrigerator. 'At least Eighteen decided to come stay with us. Hopefully Master Roshi won't scare her away.'

Quickly Krillin grinned slightly before turning to head out of the kitchen. "Well Master, I shall see you in the morning, and hopefully this storm will be gone by then," Krillin called as he exited the kitchen, and made his way up a small set of stairs.. Once he reached the landing, he began to trek down a narrow hallway that contained five different doors. The very first door was to his immediate left, which was the room that was housing the newest tenant in Kami House, the ever beautiful Android Eighteen, or as Krillin liked to call her, Eighteen. Roshi had just calls her the blond bombshell. It really was amazing to Krillin that the blue eyed beauty allowed the perverted old man to keep breathing.

The next door was a few feet down to the right, and that room belonged to himself. It was like his own personal sanctuary, the place that gave him comfort during the first few months after the Cell Games. Master Roshi said he had just hide from his problems, but in fact, Krillin used his room as a place to escape from reality, escape from the pain of losing his best friend, and to his own discontent, to escape to a place where the blond android would accept him, and love him. Drawing on his own thoughts made Krillin sick to his stomach for a moment. His best friend had been killed fighting a creature that he had in turn helped to achieve its goal of perfection, all because he could not press a simple red button. One simple kiss on the cheek, and Krillin had helped a sick madman to realize his life's dream of ending Son Goku's life.

'I really need to stop thinking along those lines,' Krillin yelled at himself while walking into his dark room. While most people have misgivings about walking into a dark room, Krillin had become so used to his room, which was barely furnished with a small bed directly to the back of the room, and a small dresser with a lamp on top, sat off to the left of his bed. To the right of the bed, was a small window that Krillin regularly sat at, and just allowed his mind to wonder to happier places. It was amazing to him how little he had been partaking in that activity now that Eighteen had came to live with them about a month back. 'Maybe I should go ask her if she is hungry. What if she doesn't want to be bothered though, or what if she is sleeping, and I disrupt her? She might get really upset with me, and want to move out.'

Krillin was going to keep rambling in his head, but the sound of a door opening caught his attention, and quickly Krillin rushed to his door to hear the light footsteps that could only belong to the delicate woman who was sharing the house with himself and his former master. 'I guess it must be my lucky day,' Krillin stated as he placed his hand on the door knob preparing to open the door, only to pull back when he heard a light knock on his door. Quickly regaining his composure, Krillin reached for the knob, and gave a quick turn, allowing the door to swing open of its own accord.

Standing before Krillin was the woman of his dreams, dressed in a light blue sweater and a pair of black jogging pants, which came to a stop around her calf. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders framing her face perfectly, and her blue eyes seemed to survey the room, before landing on the shorter fighter. Her icy gaze caused Krillin's heart to pump faster, and his cheeks to turn a slight pink. 'Oh great she hasn't even said anything to me, and I'm blushing like a school girl again,' Krillin said to himself while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Did I wake you up," Eighteen asked while continuing to look over the former monk.

"Oh no I was already awake," Krillin replied. For some unknown reason, his hands began to fidget with the red top he was wearing over his gray sweat pants, and this did not go unnoticed by Eighteen who now held a glare on her normally placid features.

"Do I scare you," Eighteen questioned, causing Krillin to look up at her face. Krillin hesitated for a few moments, causing the scowl on the blond's face to deepen. "Well are you going to answer my question?"

"Umm..." Krillin began becoming nervous. "Sort of."

"Then why do you continue to allow me to stay in your house? Why do you continue to go out of your way to help me," Eighteen questioned.

"I'm not scared that you are going to hurt me," Krillin said softly. "Even though I know you could kill me with a flick of your wrist, I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that you will get upset, and you will leave." Krillin gulped nervously, not believing his own words. Where did he get this much courage from, when a few moments ago, he could not even make a three word reply?

Apparently, Eighteen had been caught off guard by Krillin's reply, and the scowl that had been gracing her features disappeared as a look of unbelievable shock covered her features. This had been the first time she could remember someone saying that they were afraid she would leave them. Her brother loved her dearly, but he would never have told her so. It just wasn't his style, and in turn it just wasn't her style. Amazingly though, here was a man who was supposed to be one of her mortal enemies, and he was now telling her that he was afraid she would leave his house. It is funny how life turns out.

Soon Eighteen regained her bearings, and her normal placid features reappeared. "Why do you care if I leave," Eighteen asked trying to gage the small monks response.

"I honestly don't know," Krillin replied while rubbing the back of his head. "It has been so lonely here on Kami Island without you being around, and the only company I ever had was Master Roshi, but since you have been here, things have been different."

"How so," Eighteen questioned. "I sit in my room until you all go to bed, then I sneak downstairs to get some food. Which is always sitting on a plate in the refrigerator, neatly wrapped just waiting to be heat up. Other then right now, the only time we have even come close to conversing was yesterday when we went shopping, and even then we didn't talk much."

Krillin had to admit that she had a bit of a point. They never did anything together, so how could things be that much different then when she wasn't here? He could not explain it in words, but deep within himself, Krillin knew what the difference was. Being in the same house as her allowed Krillin the peace of mind that came with knowing a loved one was safe. A loved one. Yes he loved her, but he could never tell her that to her face. It would probably just make her uncomfortable, and she would just end up leaving the house. There he went again, thinking about her leaving the house again instead of focusing on the present, which amazingly included the blond that had been haunting his subconscious for three years.

"I don't need to spend time with you to feel your presence on the house," Krillin replied, doing his best to explain how he felt without leaking to much. "Just knowing you are near is comforting, because I know that you are not being hurt or tortured."

"As if something could injure me," Eighteen said calmly while looking past Krillin.

"I don't mean hurt as in being beaten by an opponent, I mean being hurt as in being attack by your own memories," Krillin replied while looking at the ground, which had become incredibly interesting to the black haired fighter. He knew that Eighteen had been having nightmares, especially when she first got her. She would wake him up in the early morning hours with her screaming. He was about to race into her room one night, but Master Roshi had stopped him stating that it would be for the best if he did not intrude on her privacy. It was times like this that Krillin was glad to live with Roshi. While most of the time he was a pervert, he did have his moments of wisdom.

"What would you know of my memories," Eighteen snapped. Once again a scowl had made its way onto her face, and her eyes glared dagger at the former monk who was still not looking up at her.

'Great the cat is out of the bag now Krillin. You are just going to have to tell her that you have heard her screaming, and she will probably hate you for making her feel weak," Krillin yelled at himself while mentally slapping himself repeatedly. Suddenly a thought popped into Krillin's head, and the former monk thanked Dende for his own stroke of genius. "I was not talking about your memories," Krillin began smoothly. "I was a fighter also, and I would always allow my memories to haunt my subconscious at night. Every night I would dream that I was face to face with the evil space tyrant Frieza, who once killed me on Namek."

"You died before," Eighteen asked allowing the scowl to fade from her features. "I didn't know about that."

"Well how about we get something to drink from downstairs, and I will tell you all about it," Krillin asked hoping that he would not push Eighteen back into the solitude of her bedroom.

"I have a better idea," Eighteen stated. "Why don't you go downstairs, and get us both something to eat and drink, then meet me in my room?"

"Okay," Krillin replied while looking up at the sky blue eyes of the blond android. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Just don't let the bald pervert know about this," Eighteen said. "He might get hope that I want to associate with him as well."

"No prob," Krillin exclaimed before rushing down the steps two at a time. Once the shorter individual was out of her presence, Eighteen walked back into her sparsely furnished bedroom. On the floor to her left were a couple of bags from shopping the previous day. Directly in front of her was her bed, which was neatly made with dark blue sheets, with a black comforter folded neatly on the foot of her bed. While living on a tropical island was great during the day, with the sun shinning and the beautifully sparkling ocean waves gliding up onto the sandy beach, then slowly receding back into the ocean, the nights on the small island were quite cold. To the left of the bed was a small closet, which housed some of her nicer clothes, all of which she had just recently purchased the day before.

Quickly Eighteen made her way to her bed, and sat down on the edge, allowing her thoughts to drift to her brother, Seventeen. She had been searching everywhere she could think of for her twin, and after two years of searching, she was finally able to find him on the same island where he had been absorbed by the monster Cell. After a short talk, the two decided it would be best to disappear from the Z Fighters, so they found a smaller island made of nothing but forest area, and the two built themselves a tiny cabin in the middle of the island. The cabin had turned out to be even tinier then Kami House, and far less pleasant. At first Eighteen was just glad to be reunited with her twin, but as the months continued to drag on, Eighteen could tell that her brother was beginning to grow increasingly more resentful towards the Z Fighters. Of course she resented the fact that they could not live normal lives, but she did not blame the Z Fighters, she blamed the cold bastard, Dr. Gero. It was his twisted ideas which took away Seventeen and hers lives. Eighteen could remember how he would torture both of them by harming the other. She could not remember her actual name, but she could remember Gero's surgeries. Many a night, she had been woken up in a screaming fit, with sweat glistening on her pale skin, as she waited for her heartbeat to return to a normal pace.

Finally one day, her twin seemed to go off the deep end. It started out like most days for her, with her waking up to an empty cabin, then going outside to a small lake where she would bath. After her bath, she would begin preparing breakfast, but this day, when she entered in the house again, she was greeted by a swift punch to her midsection, followed by a strong knee to the face, which sent her body flying through the fragile cabin. As she got up to her feet, Seventeen slammed his left fist into the right side of her face, which sent her flying backwards into a large tree, which snapped from the force of her body hitting it. This time her twin did not allow her to make it to her feet as he grabbed her around the throat, and slammed her against another tree, which sent a large crack running up the base of the tree. Then Seventeen said words to her that would echo in her dreams, "You are no longer my sister. You have become soft. You have become as weak as the Z Fighters, because you allowed them to help you. You're pathetic. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."

That was the last time she had seen her brother in over a month now. It was funny how he seemed to be correct about her becoming as weak as the Z Fighters, because here she was currently 'shacked up' with one of the people she was supposed to destroy. Soon he would be back with food for her, food she could not get on her own. Hell she was currently wearing clothes that she could not get on her own. It is funny how life turns out.

Suddenly Eighteen was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a light knock on her door. "Come in," Eighteen called out. Quickly Krillin opened the door, and brought with him two large plates of food, along with two cans of what he had called Pepsi.

"We kind of had pizza for dinner tonight," Krillin said sheepishly. "And nothing goes better with pizza then a nice cold Pepsi." Krillin smiled lightly, and handed Eighteen one of the two plates, before sitting on the floor next to her bed.

'He is such a gentlemen,' Eighteen said to herself, enjoying the fact that Krillin knew his boundaries. "So you were going to tell me some story about a space tyrant."

"Oh yeah," Krillin exclaimed after swallowing a large bit of pizza. "Sorry I forgot due to the pizza. Ok where to begin."

"You don't have to tell me about the time you died," Eighteen said. "You shouldn't have to relive something like that."

"Ok here is something you might like," Krillin began. "Did you know that the Z Fighters have a picture of Vegeta wearing a pink shirt?"

"Seriously," Eighteen snickered a little, picturing the flame shaped hair of the Sayian Prince clashing against a bright pink shirt. "I bet he was none to happy about that."

"If he knew I still had the picture he would kill me," Krillin replied. "In fact if he knew I was about to go find it, and show it to you, he would have killed me when he had the chance."

"You still have the picture," Eighteen exclaimed. She knew it was weird to act the way she was, but for some odd reason she felt as ease near the short ex-monk. Without noticing it, Eighteen gave Krillin a bright smile, causing the Z Fighter's heart to leap into his throat.

'Wow she is really gorgeous when she smiles like that,' Krillin noted to himself as he wiped his sweating palms on his gray pants. "Just wait here a moment while I go get the picture." Quickly the black haired man rushed out of the room, and went into his own room, where he turned on the lamp, and began to open drawers. Finally he came upon the one he was looking for, which housed all of his pictures from years past.

Back in Eighteen's room, the blond haired beauty was trying to tell herself that it was normal the way she was acting. She knew Seventeen would just laugh in her face, and tell her that she was only confirming what he had told her. Then he would try to end her life, stating that he was actually doing her a favor by keeping her from becoming one of the weak Z Fighters. Weak. From her time with Krillin, she had realized just how strong the Z Fighters really were. While most of them could not hold a candle to Seventeen or herself, they would each throw down their own lives to protect one another, and the world which did not even give them the credit they deserved. Instead the credit went to some bumbling oaf, who couldn't even cause any of the Z Fighters to even cringe in pain, let alone be the one who stopped Cell's murderous rampage.

Soon Krillin returned to the room, with a stack of pictures in his hands. As the former monk set the pictures down on the floor, he quickly handed one to Eighteen, causing the blond android to begin laughing hysterically. In the picture, Vegeta was standing off to the side of the group, glaring as he usually did, but the glare was not as powerful due to the bright pink shirt, and lime green pants. Krillin began to deliver the story behind the picture in great details, and every so often he would hand her another picture, and would then delve into the story behind that picture as well. The two continued until well after the storm had stopped, allowing the morning sun to grace the tiny island. Suddenly the two could sense a strong Ki which was moving towards Earth from space.

* * *

A few thousand miles from the tiny island, in the 435 Mountain district, the savior of the planet, Son Gohan opened his eyes to stare up at the cream colored ceiling of his room. To his great surprise, his younger brother had not woken him up, which meant one of two things, his mother had already woken up, and was playing with Goten, or that she had taken the hyperactive halfbreed to Capsule Corporation to play with Trunks. Gohan hoped it was the later, so he could some time to himself. With taking care of young Goten, preparing to enter school for the first time in his life, and dealing with the pain of losing his father, Gohan had not really been able to fully concentrate on his training.

If Vegeta would find out that he was not keeping up with his training, he would receive an earful from the annoying Sayian Prince, who was probably in the right about his training. What would he do if a new threat attacked Earth, and he was not strong enough to stop the villain because he had been forgetting to train. As Gohan exited his room, he was glad to find that the house was both peaceful and quiet, which meant that his family was out of the house. If they had not been, he was quite certain that he would be hearing his mother yelling at Goten, or he would be hearing Goten playing with his action figures.

Quickly the half Sayian went into the bathroom, where he cleaned himself up, then proceeded down the stair towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Gohan found a neatly written note from his mother reading: "Dear Gohan, I took Goten over to Capsule Corporation to play with Trunks while Bulma and myself do some clothes shopping. I know you were not looking forward to shopping for school clothes, so I took it upon myself to go for you. Also breakfast is sitting in the oven, and the microwave, and I think I was able to stick a few plates in the fridge. Normally I would not say this, but since Goten is getting a day off from his studies, I will allow you to skip studying. Do not expect this to become the norm. Starting tomorrow you are back to your usual routine of studying. We will be back before long, but knowing you, you will already be gone training. I will have Goten find you when it is time for dinner."

'Well that's a good thing,' Gohan exclaimed to himself. 'Now I don't have to try and lie about skipping my studies.' After eating the monstrous breakfast his mother had prepared for him, Gohan made his way back up to his room, where he changed from his night clothes into his training Gi. Once Gohan had on his navy blue weighted shirt, he slipped on his orange sleeveless top and the matching pants. Next he put the navy blue boots on, with the red and orange trimming, then came the finishing touches, the weighted navy blue wrist bands.

Gohan then exited his house, allowing a cool breeze to ruffle his gravity defying black hair. Amazingly he had been able to keep his hair from growing to the length of that before the Cell games, but he knew that his hair would soon need to be cut, because when you lived under Chi Chi's house, you lived by her rules, and as she would say, 'I'm not going to allow my baby boy to go to a public school with the hair cut of a hooligan.' Maybe he should try the technique his father taught him, and just stay a Super Sayian while at school, but then again, the people would ask about his unusual eye color, not to mention he probably would not be able to control his strength that well. That is just what he needed, for his new classmates to believe he was a freak.

Then again, he was a freak. He was one of the last member of a dying alien race, a race of aliens which could destroy the Earth as babies. If anyone ever knew that fact, they would definitely call him a freak, and treat him like an outcast, if not try to kill him. He was not afraid of anyone actually being able to kill him, because he could stop bullets in midair, and there was no one except for maybe Vegeta who could beat him in a fight. Actually, the way Vegeta had been training, he probably would lose to Vegeta at the moment. He really needed to make training more of a priority in his life, especially if he planned to continue what his father was able to do. Everyone knew Vegeta really could not give a shit if Earth was destroyed as long as Bulma and Trunks were safe. Yes he would fight any villain, but he would only fight the villain to test his strength, much like when he fought Cell in his second stage. Perhaps he had learned from his mistake, and would not allow another enemy to use his pride against him. Then again, Oolong might have learned how to fly.

Soon the young fighter lifted into the air, and flew to a secluded spot, which looked as it had been hit by an atomic bomb. Then the young warrior began to punch and kick at an invisible enemy. He continued to fight like this for nearly three hours, and showed no signs of slowing down until he felt a presence approaching him. Stopping in mid punch, Gohan turned to be greeted by his former master, the Namekian Piccolo.

The green man levitated in front of Gohan, who stopped his training. "Good Morning Piccolo," Gohan called excitedly. "What brings you by today?"

"Can't I want to spar with someone other then myself," Piccolo asked allowing a slight smirk to grace his face, which ended up showing his white fangs to the halfbreed fighter. "Besides you have been so busy, we haven't had a chance to talk since that day on the lookout."

"What could you wish to talk about," Gohan asked while dropping into a fighting stance. "I mean it is not like you come by for visits unless something is wrong."

Piccolo's only reply was a quick snort, before the Namekian took off his white turban and cape, allowing his dark blue Gi to be seen for the first time. The pants to the Gi were held up by a purple sash, and the outfit was finished off by a pair of brown pointed shoes. "You know I don't get much time to myself due to Dende's lack of experience."

"Speaking of our guardian," Gohan began. "How is he doing?"

"He is good," Piccolo replied dropping into a fighting stance of his own. "He is full of questions as one would expect."

"Well I suspect that being Guardian is a lot for him, considering that if he messes up, it not only effects him, but also the people of Earth," Gohan retorted.

"I guess you are right," Piccolo stated. "I just wish the kid would follow his gut a little more then second guessing everything."

"You make it sound as if Kami never second guessed anything," Gohan supplied.

"He never second guessed if he should have the peas or the corn," Piccolo exclaimed, causing the younger warrior to laugh lightly. "This is not a laughing matter Gohan. What will he do when I am gone? Who will he question then?"

"By that time," Gohan started. "He will be far more experienced at his job, and he won't need you anymore. Now are we just going to talk, or are we going to get down to the real conversation." Knowing exactly what Gohan was referring too, Piccolo rushed at the half Sayian, and the two began to spar, only to stop when a strange ki interrupted them.

"That ki feels like that of a Sayian, but it is not Vegeta, Trunks, or your brother, and it definitely can't be your father," Piccolo stated.

"Whoever it is appears to be coming from space," Gohan stated. "We should go get Vegeta, and then go look into this."

"Don't forget about us," Krillin's voice sounded from just behind the two warriors. The Sayian and Namekian where surprised to see Eighteen with Krillin, but neither tried to attack the blond as she had expected them to do.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to take her to Capsule Corporation," Piccolo asked. "I mean Vegeta will try to rip her apart."

"Well he won't succeed," Gohan replied. "If he tries, we will just remind him about his past, and how he tried to destroy the planet himself."

"Oh he won't be trying to fight her because she is an android," Piccolo replied. "He will try to fight her because she beat him in a fight already."

"And I can do it again," Eighteen replied confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," Piccolo exclaimed. "Vegeta's power far exceeds your own. You saw that with your own eyes."

"I guess it is a risk I'm going to have to take," Eighteen replied.

"Your funeral," Piccolo retorted, before turning to fly towards Capsule Corporation.

"Don't worry Eighteen," Gohan said. "I won't let Vegeta kill you."

"Thanks Gohan," Eighteen said, surprising even herself.

"No problem," Gohan called while giving her a thumbs up as he flew towards Capsule Corporation as well.

'Wow my brother was a hundred percent correct when he said I was becoming one of the Z Fighters,' Eighteen said to herself before following after the group.

* * *

Sun beamed off the doomed building which stood as a testament to human strength. The building was Capsule Corporation, which housed the world wealthiest and smartest woman on the planet, Bulma Briefs. The bright yellow building was the first of its kind, and was still to date, the most modern of all architecture in the world, which bragged to the genius that was the Briefs Family. Originally it was Bulma's mother Bunny, who had came up with the plans for the house, but it was the great Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, who used his money to have the building crafted. To most the building was considered a marvel, and worthy of great praise, but to Bulma Briefs, it was home.

At the moment, the blue haired beauty was standing outside of her doomed house, talking with her best friend, Son Chi Chi. Both woman had endured quite a bit during their lives, which helped to bring them closer, especially when both Goku and Vegeta decided to go fight Cell, leaving Bulma to raise her infant son Trunks by herself. Bulma was nearly glued to Chi Chi's hip during the actual Cell games, something both women knew they needed at the time. Of course Chi Chi had been left home alone before by Son Goku, but never had she felt so alone as when her first born went into the tournament as well.

Once Chi Chi and Bulma found out that Goku had decided to stay dead this final time, Bulma tried to convince Chi Chi to pack up everything, and move into Capsule Corporation with her and her family. Chi Chi declined of course, stating that Goku had hand built their house, and she would never be able to leave it behind, because the house was all that she had left of Goku.

At the moment, both women where talking about the shopping trip they had gone on, and how the two half Sayians, Goten and Trunks, were never going to be allowed in public by themselves. The two half Sayians were currently in the yard, sparring, but soon the spar turned into a full fledge fight, causing the two women to intervene.

"If the two of you can't play nicely," Bulma stated. "Then you will not get any desert for a week. Now behave for a little while. Wait I have an even better idea. Why don't you go see if your father would like some company Trunks?"

"Goten you go with him," Chi Chi exclaimed. "And don't get into anymore trouble, or else."

Without a second thought about their fight, the two hyperactive Sayians bolted towards the Gravity Room, where Vegeta, as usual, was busy training. "Those two are amazing," Bulma supplied as she sat back in a ravishingly comfortable lawn chair while fixing her light blue dress which came to a stop just above her knees.

"The advantages of youth," Chi Chi said absentmindedly while fiddling with one of the buttons on her traditional Chinese dress. "Sometimes I wish I was in my youth again. Usually I just dream about the years Goku and I spent as teens, and how he would look at me, and I could see the love sparkling in his eyes. It made me feel so alive, and yet, now I'm older, and no where near as beautiful as I used to be."

"Chi Chi," Bulma began trying to console her best friend. "You are still beautiful, and if Goku was still alive, he would attest to that as well. Besides, if you really want to become younger, all you have to do is say so. I have been thinking about this lately. We have the perfect way to turn back age, and they go by the name of the Dragon Balls."

At the mention of the Dragon Balls, Chi Chi allowed a frown to grace her features. "Not those accursed things," Chi Chi snapped. "Those things bring about nothing but trouble." It was not that she was afraid of the Dragon like most of the others, but she blamed the Dragon Balls for all of the villains who came to Earth. All of the villains that her husband would rush off to fight, just to make sure that the world was safe from harm. While they had given her back her husband once, they were also the main cause of the worlds problems, including Vegeta, who came to Earth to make a wish on the Earth's Dragon Balls.

"Think about it Chi Chi," Bulma began. "We could have Gohan or Vegeta go looking for the Dragon Balls, then we could make our wish, and then we could place the Dragon Balls up at the Lookout so that if we ever need them again, they would all be in one place. Plus you know Goku will come back one day, so why not be looking your best when he does come back."

"You said that one day Goku will be coming back," Chi Chi began herself. "Well wouldn't it make sense to collect the balls when he is ready, then make both wishes, for him to come back to life, and for us to be reverted back to our twenties, when he is ready to come back?"

Bulma was about to continue trying to persuade the younger woman, but was cut off by the green Namekian Piccolo landing right in front of both her and Chi Chi, who jumped slightly. "What the hell," Bulma yelled while jumping from her seat. "Don't you ever give people warnings?"

"How would you like me to do that, when the Lookout doesn't have a phone," Piccolo smirked knowing that he had outwitted the blue genius this time. "Anyways, Vegeta knew I was on my way with Gohan, Krillin, and he might not have known, Android Eighteen."

"What do you mean the tin can is on her way to my house," Vegeta's scruffy voice called from the door to the doomed house. "Does she want to die that badly?" Vegeta walked through the doorway to stand right beside his wife. As was the usual, Vegeta was wearing his skin tight blue spandex, with the white gloves and boots.

"Now Vegeta, this is my house, and if she is nice you will leave her alone," Bulma snapped at the Sayian Prince, who only looked down at the blue haired beauty before scowling deeply. "Do I make myself clear?"

"If she so much as makes a smart ass comment," Vegeta snarled. "She dies."

"No if she tries to harm any of us, then you can kill her," Bulma replied while patting the Sayian on the arm. Soon Gohan, Krillin, and Eighteen landed on the lawn of Capsule Corporation, with the first two greeting both Chi Chi and Bulma. Eighteen kept her hands behind her back waiting to have Vegeta explode, but seeing as how he had only growled lightly, she guessed he decided to let her live for now. No doubt she would have to thank Bulma for that fact once she got a chance.

"So I am guessing that you are all here because of the strange ki from space," Vegeta asked.

"You guessed correctly," Gohan replied finally acknowledging the Sayian Prince's presence. "It feels like a Sayian, but I thought that we were the only ones left alive."

"As far as I knew, we were," Vegeta answered. "But I could have been wrong, but it just doesn't make any sense. Frieza blew up the entire planet. Everything was destroyed, including the stars which were surrounding the planet."

"Maybe a hunting party was left out," Gohan said in more a question form.

"No," Vegeta stated. "It was the time of our harvest, meaning no one would have been away from the planet."

"Well it doesn't matter how they survived," Piccolo snapped. "All that matters is finding out what they want, and stopping them if it is something evil."

"There is no need to worry green bean," Vegeta smirked. "With my power, we will easily snuff out whoever it is."

"Don't get to cocky Vegeta," Gohan admonished. "In a fight, anyone can get lucky."

"Well by my calculations," Vegeta stated. "They should be landing within the next forty five minutes. Perhaps we should go greet them."

"We were counting on you saying that," Piccolo replied while levitating into the air. "Now let's get going so we can be back for dinner."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending to the chapter. I really could not think of a way to wrap it up, but I hope to do a better job of ending the next chapter. In the next chapter, we will get to meet the alien invader, as well as learning a little bit about Vegeta's father. If you want to know where all of this is going, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please leave a review so I know if you enjoyed the story so far. I promise more action in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The God of Death Saga**

**Book One**

**Metallic Tears**

**Chapter Two**

**The Noble Sayian**

**(Clash of the Sayian Royal Bloodlines)**

It had been thirty minutes since Vegeta made the announcement that the other Sayian would be landing on Earth, and still there was no sign of any spaceship. Of course everyone knew they would be able to sense the Sayian enter into the atmosphere before they saw them, but it was still unnerving waiting for another potential threat to Earth. Even though Gohan's exterior appearance was calm, inside the young teenager was wanting to burst into Super Sayian and just fire a ki blast to consume the strange ki heading towards Earth. If he did that though, his father would not be very proud of him for letting his fear cloud his judgment. So like the rest of the present Z Fighters, he waited patiently for the arrival of the new Sayian.

The area where Vegeta suspected that the other Sayian would arrive was a barren wasteland of sorts. Their were no signs of life, including greenery. Most deserts held cacti, but this desert was completely bare, and while searching for any sign of life force, Gohan determined that not even lizards were in the area, because the closest ki he could sense that was not one of his small group was at least a hundred miles away. Searching for life forces was something his father had taught him, and whenever he would feel nervous, he would search out other life forces, mainly of animals and plants. At first he was unable to sense the tiny amount of life force that plants let off, but after years of training in the art, he could now pick out a plant as if it had the same amount of ki as Yamcha or Tien, both of whom where training in one of the many rooms atop Kami's...Dende's Lookout.

It was still amazing to Gohan that young Dende was able to step into the role of Earth's Guardian without much resistance. Then again, Dende really was pure of heart, never harboring ill will towards another being, even Frieza, who had basically destroyed the young Namekian's home planet. Even now the young Namekian would want to speak with this new Sayian, or would preach to them that he deserved a chance to make a new life on Earth, much like Vegeta had done. In that way, Dende resembled Goku, but he did not have the warrior's heart that the deceased Sayian had, which was why Dende was the perfect fit to become Guardian of Earth.

In a way, one could say that Goku was also Guardian of Earth, helping Kami with any problem that might arise, and of course when Goku decided to stay dead, the burden fell onto Gohan, who accepted the mantle of Earth's Greatest Defender. Now in less then a few minutes, Gohan would be putting his mantle to the test of another member of his race. A race that Gohan knew so little about, and yet if he wished to know more, all he would ever have to do was ask the Sayian Prince, but he could only stomach Vegeta in small doses. He knew about a few human customs, but his family was far from normal, and he knew that there was so much he needed to learn, most of which he would never be able to learn from a book. Looking around, Gohan concluded that he would not be able to ask any of the people with him, considering they lived just as weird lives. Of course the half Sayian was happy with his life, but he knew it was not normal, which was probably the reason he was being sent to school by his mother.

Gohan continued to focus on the life force of the plants and animals a hundred miles away, only to be snapped out of his meditative state by the much larger ki that was coming from directly over the groups head. 'Well it is now or never,' Gohan said to himself while allowing a deep breathe to escape from his lungs before lifting his head up to stare into the sky, where a sudden ball of flames could be seen headed towards the barren ground.

"Get ready," Piccolo ordered while pulling his white turban and cape off, allowing both articles of clothing to land with a loud thud on the cliff right beside him. Gohan could tell his mentor was just as anxious about the potential fight as he was, which made Gohan feel more at ease in a strange way. Then again it was human nature to feel at ease if others felt the same as you wasn't it? He did not have the answer to that, but he hoped that was what it was.

"Guys whoever it is seems really strong," Krillin called while blocking the rays of the sun from getting to his eyes while following the ball of flames as it made its decent toward Earth.

"If you are frightened shrimp," Vegeta started. "You should have stayed at home. Besides you will not be needed here."

"Knock it off Vegeta," Piccolo snapped. "Now is not the time to pick a fight with Krillin, and Krillin you will be fine."

"I know I will be," Krillin replied back. "Just want to be careful is all."

"Being careful is for the weak," Vegeta retorted. "Crushing your opponent is how the truly powerful fight."

"Why don't you save the fighting lessons for after," Eighteen's cold voice snapped at the Sayian Prince, who turned from watching the space pod to glare at the blond android.

"When I finish with this, I will be coming to finish what I started on that mountain road," Vegeta sneered.

"Whatever you say," Eighteen replied calmly.

For a few tense moments, the group waited for the ball of flames to land a few hundred feet in front of them, causing massive amounts of derbies to come flying towards them. Once the dust and chunks of rock cleared, the pearl white of the Sayian space pod could be seen, and a door was beginning to life up away from the group. "Let's go introduce ourselves," Gohan yelled while flying towards the space pod. The others quickly followed behind the half Sayian, and landed right in front of the space pod beside Gohan, but the occupant not in line of sight due to the blinding light that was emanating from the inside of the space pod.

After a few seconds, a white booted appeared in the groups vision, followed by a muscular leg that was covered in a black skin tight suit, which went all the way up to the warriors midsection, where a white piece of Sayian battle armor was covering it. The midsection portion of the armor was a dull yellow, along with the long shoulder pads, which resembled Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz's original outfits. The male Sayian's face was young and filled with an expression of pride, with a hint of rage reflecting from his coal black eyes. His hair was shoulder length, much like Mirai Trunk's hair during the Cell Games except his hair was black. The young Sayian glanced around his surroundings, then allowed his eyes to rest on Vegeta, and a scowl crossed the Sayian's face.

"Who are you," Gohan questioned while stepping up to come face to face with the slightly older looking Sayian. "And why have you come to Earth?"

"My name is Kantro Bishio," the Sayian responded while glaring directly at Vegeta, who was smirking at Kantro's glare. "And I have come to Earth to kill Prince Vegeta for what his family did to my family."

"And what exactly did my family do to your family, that would cause you to foolishly risk your pathetic life," Vegeta questioned while glaring back at the younger Sayian.

"Your coward of a father banished my family because my father was on the verge of becoming a Super Sayian," Kantro hissed in a low voice. "And now that I have achieved the level of Super Sayian, I have come to Earth to take my revenge out on you for the shame my father had to endure. You will pay dearly."

"I doubt that," Vegeta replied. "You see, the rank of Super Sayian is something that only the best fighters of our race can achieve. If I remember correctly, the reason your family was banished, Bishio, was because your father refused to fight against Frieza, so my father sent him to die in space, but I see he survived, and produced an offspring with his bitch of a wife."

Before anyone could interfere, Kantro rushed at Vegeta, only to be caught with a vicious knee to the midsection from the Sayian Prince. Kantro quickly recovered however, and blocked Vegeta's open palmed strike, before throwing a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head, only to have the Sayian Prince duck under the attack. Once Kantro's leg passed over Vegeta's head, Vegeta took the opportunity to slam his right fist into the younger Sayian's midsection, causing him to double over in pain. This time, Vegeta was able bring both of his clenched fists down onto Kantro's exposed back, causing the younger Sayian to slam against the ground. Dirt and other derbies came flying upward from the force of the Sayian's body.

As the younger Sayian began to lift himself back to his feet, Vegeta took the opening to kick the less experienced fighter in the face, which caused the younger man to fly backwards a few feet before skidding to a stop. Once again the young Sayian climbed to his feet, as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and a gash which had formed just above his right eye. "Is that the best you got," Vegeta questioned as he began to walk towards Kantro, who was breathing heavily. "Why don't you show me your Super Sayian transformation?"

"Why would I do that, when I am just getting warmed up," Kantro exclaimed wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Because if you don't show me, you will end up dying," Vegeta replied while disappearing from Kantro's sight, only to reappear a millisecond later behind the stunned warrior, who was unable to block the vicious kick that landed directly against the younger Sayian's head, causing him to fly into the side of the cliff the Z Fighters had been standing on before Kantro's arrival. Kantro's body became lodged in the side of the cliff, and as hard as he tried, he just could not get his body free, which gave Vegeta the perfect opportunity to taunt Kantro. "Wow you don't even have what it takes to get your body free from the side of a cliff, and you expect me to believe that you achieved the rank of Super Sayian. I highly doubt that."

"Enough Vegeta," Gohan exclaimed as he stepped in between the Sayian Prince and the slightly older Sayian. "He isn't as strong as you, so what is the point of fighting him?"

"Didn't you hear him brat," Vegeta scowled. "He said it with his own mouth, that he wants to kill me."

"I would want to kill you as well if you said that about my family," Gohan exclaimed defending the new Sayian. "Besides he doesn't seem as if he has a problem with the rest of us."

"Just shut up brat," Vegeta sneered. "This is between me and him, so stay out."

"You mean 'him and me'" Gohan corrected.

"Don't correct me boy," Vegeta snarled. "I can speak however I choose. Now get out of my way, or I will get you out."

"Listen to him," Kantro snapped, flaring his ki, and destroying the cliff around him. "I have survived on my own for eleven years now, and I don't need your help."

"Just give it up," Gohan stated. "He is to strong for you to beat. Just call it a day, and tell us why you came to Earth."

"I will not give it up," Kantro hissed. "I am a Sayian. I don't give up. I just keep trying no matter what, besides if I die, it will be in battle like a true Sayian desires."

"You really have a lot to learn," Gohan said just hanging in the air.

"No brat, you have a lot to learn," Vegeta responded. "He is a true Sayian, and the fact that I am kicking his ass only means he has to try harder. That is the way we were raised from birth. We never surrender, we never back down, and we fight to the death. He is doing his family proud by standing up to me like he is. Something you would not know about."

"I know that the Sayian race is nearly extinct now," Gohan exclaimed. "I know that it is our never back down attitude which is the cause of suffering. I also know that is the reason why my father is not here right now."

"I have a great idea," Eighteen interjected. "Let's just quiet fighting for a few minutes, and discuss the situation. Besides, you can't hold Vegeta responsible for what his father did."

"Stay out of it toaster,"Vegeta snarled, barring his fangs at the blond android. "If we desire some toast, you will here your name."

"Screw you," Eighteen snapped. "You are just mad I kicked your ass that day on the mountain road."

"You beat me before I reached my full potential," Vegeta replied. "I would love to see you try to beat me now, you overgrown garbage disposal."

"Vegeta leave Eighteen alone," Krillin said, but shut up when Vegeta growled at him. "She is no longer evil, so just give her a chance," Krillin finished meekly.

"I don't care if she is evil or not," Vegeta supplied. "I just want to wipe that smirk off her disgusting face."

"Her face is not disgusting," Kantro exclaimed. "She is actually quite pretty." As Kantro finished his statement, a light blush crept upon Eighteen's cheeks.

"Thank you, I think," Eighteen replied while looking at the ground.

"Damn it appears the android found a love connection," Vegeta grumbled, causing the blush to deepen on Eighteen's face, but soon it faded as Eighteen glared at Vegeta.

"Is someone upset that the new Sayian doesn't think he is sexy," Eighteen questioned. "I mean you do act a little feminine sometimes Vegeta."

Before anyone could react, Vegeta slammed his fist into Eighteen's face, sending the blond beauty flying backwards, with blood running from her nose. "Shut your mouth whore," Vegeta hissed while pulling his fist back.

"You bastard," Eighteen sneered while wiping the blood off her face with her blue sleeve. "You won't get another cheap shot like that."

"I don't need cheap shots to beat you weakling," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. "And as for you, Kantro wasn't it?" Kantro nodded his head. "If you wish to continue our little fight, I have no problem showing you the true power of the Sayian race."

"Enough fighting," Gohan snapped. "Why must we keep fighting with someone who doesn't wish to destroy the Earth? Oh yeah now I remember. You love to fight. It is what moves you, and keeps you going when you wish you would die."

"Yeah so," Vegeta supplied. "I am a Sayian Warrior. Fighting is what I was bred to do, and you would do well to remember that brat. If you would keep up your training you might be able to push the boundaries of your Super Sayian Two powers."

"I don't want to Vegeta," Gohan exclaimed angrily. "I just want to be normal for a change. I don't want to be reminded that I am a freak on this planet, because my father was a member of a dead race, but yet you are still here, preaching about the Sayian legacy, as if anyone will actually remember it after you die. Face it Vegeta, our race is doomed after we leave this realm."

"Well while I am still alive, so is our race," Vegeta replied. "At least I have something to live for. What do you have Gohan? A mother who hates you for letting your father die, a brother who loves you because he is too stupid to understand that you are the reason he is without a father, and of course let's not forget that your only true friends are freaks just like yourself."

Gohan wanted to pounce on Vegeta, and beat the proud prince into a bloody pulp, but he knew Vegeta had a bit of a point. Of course his mother did not hate him, but she was still a little resentful that she was a widow, and Goten was none the wiser about the reason his father was not with him. All of which was his own doing. If he had just finished Cell, he could have been standing here with his father right now, instead of the Sayian Prince.

"You have crossed the line Vegeta," Piccolo snapped. "You can say what you want, but you will not put the blame on Gohan, when you are the one to blame. If you would have just killed Cell when you had the chance, and not allowed him to absorb Eighteen, Goku would still be here. Now we are going to drop the subject."

"No he is right Piccolo," Gohan stated with tears filling his eyes. "I am the reason my father is dead. If I had just finished Cell instead of toying with him, then my dad would be here right now, and he would have beaten the hell out of you Vegeta. Hey I just figured out why you enjoy bringing me down so much. You think that by insulting me, and treating me like shit that you are FINALLY getting the best of my father, but let me put it to you this way Vegeta. My father was, and forever will be stronger then you could ever be, and that tears you up inside doesn't it. No matter how much you train, and no matter how much you try, you just can't beat my father, so you figure you will do the next best thing and beat me."

"Guys stop it," Krillin yelled. "I am the one to blame. I should have done more to protect Eighteen, but I couldn't. It is my fault."

"It is not your fault Krillin," Eighteen snapped. "You did everything you could to save me, and I thank you for that."

"Could you two just shut up," Vegeta yelled. "We are in the middle of discussing who is truly to blame for that idiot Kakkarot abandoning his..."

Before Vegeta could finish, Gohan transformed into his Super Sayian form, allowing his golden aura to flare as he charged forward, and slammed his fist into Vegeta's face, sending the arrogant prince flying backwards until Gohan appeared right beside him. Before Vegeta could react, Gohan kicked the Sayian Prince into the air, before appearing beside him again, then slamming both of his clenched fist against the older Sayian's body. The blow sent Vegeta spiraling towards the ground, and upon impact, the ground gave way under the force, causing a small crater to form around Vegeta's body.

"You will not bad talk my father," Gohan seethed through clenched teeth. His voice was rough with the sound of rage lacing each word, where the normal tone of the boy's voice was calm and innocent almost sweet like. "He gave his life to save yours, so you should worship the ground he walked on."

Vegeta pulled himself out of the crater, and transformed into a Super Sayian as well. His gold hair was fluttering in the wind that was being created by the two large kis. "Oh how long I have waited to show you just who is the stronger fighter, and now you have given me the perfect opportunity," Vegeta snarled while clenching his hands into tight fist.

Just as the two were about to fight, a familiar voice sounded in the deserted clearing, causing everyone to stop, except Kantro, who was searching for the source of the voice. 'Knock it off guys,' Son Goku's voice boomed. 'There is no need to be fighting like you are, especially over me. Gohan you need to relax, and stop thinking that my death is your fault, and Vegeta, I know you are pissed at me for as you say, deserting my family, but I plan on returning eventually.'

"Well your family needs you right now Kakkarot," Vegeta snapped. "Your son is not cut out to be the Savior of this mud ball planet that you claim to love so much."

'Gohan will be a great Savior while I am gone,' Goku replied. 'Now Gohan you know I love you and your mother, and I would love to come back right now, but I will only end up bringing more evil villains to Earth.'

"But we can fight them together," Gohan yelled. "Let them come. With you, Vegeta, and myself, we should be able to defeat any enemy that comes our way."

"Hey don't forget about me," Krillin exclaimed. "I can still put up a good fight."

"Like you did against Cell," Vegeta snapped.

'Vegeta knock it off,' Goku bellowed. 'Perhaps you are right Gohan. Seven years is a long time, and I do miss your mother and you something fierce.'

"You are an idiot," Vegeta yelled. "When was the last time you were in contact with your family you no good bastard? You don't even know that you have another son now do you? Of course you don't because all you really care about is training your ass off in Other World. And to think everyone would rather I be like you. I would rather come back and fight countless villains, then leave Bulma and Trunks for even a single day. And yet I'm supposed to be the heartless Sayian bred for nothing but war, and you are the good hearted role model. You make me sick Kakkarot."

"I don't mean to but into this conversation, but Vegeta and I have a fight to finish," Kantro stated before turning to the older Sayian. "So are you ready to end the warm ups?"

"You won't even be able to keep up with me kid," Vegeta snapped. "I can go to the next level of Super Sayian."

"What," Kantro yelled. "There is a level beyond that of a Super Sayian?"

"Yes, and I have achieved it," Vegeta answered. "So just give it up for today. I don't really feel like killing you today. Maybe tomorrow. Now Kakkarot, where were we?"

'I think it is time for me to come home,' Goku replied. 'I am missing so much, because I want to be selfish.'

"Oh now you want to come home," Vegeta snapped. "Well you idiot, the Dragon Balls have already been collected, but I'm not so sure your wife wants you back anymore. You see, Chi Chi has become accustomed to living without you, since you can't be counted on anyway."

Vegeta was going to say something else, but was stopped as a strong ki blast sent him flying backwards, causing the proud prince to lose consciousness. Everyone turned to look at Gohan, who was allowing his right hand to return back to his side.

"God I really hate that arrogant prick," Gohan supplied as he glared at the Sayian Prince's prone form. "Sometimes I think it might have been best if you would have let Krillin..."

'Don't say things like that Gohan,' Goku yelled. 'While he may be an ass, he is still our friend and ally.'

"Now what am I supposed to do about getting my revenge," Kantro questioned as he looked at the remaining Z Fighters.

"I don't mean to be rude, but there is no way you will be able to get your revenge on Vegeta, so maybe you should go kick and punch him a few times, and call it good enough, because Vegeta is a part of our family, and we are all incredibly strong," Gohan stated. "Besides you seem nice enough, and maybe now Vegeta will get off my back with another full blooded Sayian around."

"Well where should I stay," Kantro questioned. "I mean I don't exactly have a home you know."

"Well now that is a problem," Gohan said while rubbing his chin in thought. "Does anyone have any extra room, or should we have Bulma put him up."

"I don't think that would be the best," Krillin exclaimed. "Him and Vegeta in the same house might be as bad as your father and Vegeta in the same house."

"You have a point," Gohan replied still deep in thought.

"Hey Krillin don't we have room at Kami House since Oolong moved out to go live with Yamcha and Puar," Eighteen questioned.

"You are right," Krillin replied. "I'm sure Master Roshi won't mind another tenant."

"It is settled then," Gohan exclaimed. "Just follow Krillin and Eighteen back to Kami Island, and they will show you were you can stay while you are on Earth."

"Sure," Kantro supplied as he turned to look at the former monk and the blond android. "So lead the way."

A/N: Sorry for another crappy ending. I have been trying to come up with a good ending for this damn chapter for over a month, and I finally got one, but it is still crappy. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little easier then this one, considering it is going to mostly be Kantro adjusting to life on Earth as well as Gohan going to high school. I may have Chi Chi force Kantro to go to school with Kantro, considering he is so young compared to everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**The God of Death Saga**

**Book One**

**Metallic Tears**

**Chapter Three**

**Adjustments**

**(Meeting the Family)**

As the group of three landed on the sandy beach that was Kami Island, they were instantly greeted by the old turtle hermit, Master Roshi, who was giving Kantro a quick once over. "And who is this," Roshi asked from behind his black sunglasses.

"My name is Kantro Bishio, and I am a Sayian Warrior," Kantro supplied while extending his hand in the universal gesture of respect. Roshi slowly took his hand, giving a light squeeze, which Kantro did not even notice. "So I am guessing you are the great Master Roshi that Krillin had been telling me about."

"Well yes I am Master Roshi, but I don't know how great I am anymore," Roshi replied. "I haven't really been of much use in battle since the Sayians arrived."

"Don't feel bad," Kantro said while looking over the pink house. "We Sayians are just more adapted for fighting. It is what we do."

"So you are a Sayian," Master Roshi asked while a gleam flashed across his glasses. "So what makes you wish to stay at my humble home?"

"Well Gohan thought it would be better for Bulma's sake to keep two full blooded Sayians from sleeping under the same roof," Krillin explained. "Only thing is that I don't think I can cook enough food to feed a Sayian."

"But I could," Eighteen supplied as she tucked a stray strand of her silky smooth blond hair behind her left ear. "I know how to cook really well."

"It is not about cooking well," Krillin replied. "It is about cooking in bulk."

"So you don't think I can cook a big enough meal for all of us," Eighteen asked, sensing a challenge, but she knew the former monk would relent.

"That is not what I am saying," Krillin exclaimed waving his hands frantically. "I am just saying it is going to take a lot of time, which means you would be out in the open, where Master Roshi could peep at you."

"I don't fear the old man," Eighteen snorted. "Besides he is peeping at me right now as we speak, and it is not bothering me."

"Ok if you really want to cook, I guess I will help you the best I can," Krillin stated with a smile. "So are you ready to start cooking?"

"Sure," Eighteen sounded as she turned to walk up the beach to the small house. "Just give me a few minutes to change into some comfortable clothes."

"So how about I show you to your room," Krillin exclaimed as he lead Kantro towards the front porch. "Watch the first step. It creaks a good bit." Quickly the two fighters went up the steps, and came to a stop in the narrow hallway. "Your bedroom is the last one on the right."

"Thank you," Kantro said as he walked down the hall to the door. Quickly he opened it to come face to face with a bare room. There was a small mat curled up against the wall, but other then that, there was nothing in the room.

"We will have to go buy you a bed tomorrow," Krillin said. "We can also get you a few things to fill the room."

"No this is fine," Kantro supplied. "That mat will be perfect. Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem," Krillin replied while scratching the back of his head. "See you in a little bit."

* * *

It had been a few hours since the silent dinner, and Krillin was forced to deal with the quite boredom of Kami House. Both Eighteen and Kantro had retired to their rooms right after they finished eating dinner. Currently, Krillin was flipping through channels, becoming more frustrated as there was nothing good on any of the channels. 'You have got to be shitting me,' Krillin exclaimed in his head. 'For crying out loud it is a Friday night, and there is nothing to do.'

Looking outside, and seeing the calmness of the night, Krillin got an idea. He would not just sit around the house, he would go out and train. Looking down at his normal attire of a red tee shirt and gray sweats, he decided they were good enough, and rushed out of the front door to start training. Once he was on the cool beach, he began to throw quick punch and kick combinations, before ending with a double fist smash to an invisible enemy. Little did Krillin know that there was a pair of icy blue eyes watching as he went through his different combinations.

'To think my sister would run to this weakling,' Seventeen spat subconsciously. 'Like any of these pathetic combos would actually land against a real opponent. Then again, I should teach him that they won't. Shouldn't be that hard. Unless there is a Sayian staying here without me knowing it. So much to worry about. If Gohan or Vegeta are here, I could end up dead, but then again Vegeta would never be here, because he hates my sister, and Gohan's mother would never let him be somewhere this late at night, which means I have nothing to worry about.'

Without another thought, Seventeen landed softly on the sandy beach. "Do you wish to try those combinations against a real opponent," Seventeen asked while smirking at the look of fear that came across Krillin's face.

"What are you doing here Seventeen," Krillin questioned while trying to swallow a large lump which had just lodged itself in his throat.

"I came to see if you are strong enough to look after my sister," Seventeen snorted. "So prepare yourself little man."

"Hey you don't have to do this," Krillin stated as he dropped into a fighting stance out of reflex. "I mean, your sister is strong enough to look after herself, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe as well."

"Oh shut up and fight coward," Seventeen hissed as he rushed at Krillin, who was barely able to dodge the fist aimed at his head. However, he was not quick enough to block the fist which connected with Krillin's midsection. The blow caused the wind to rush out of Krillin's body, before another fist connected with the side of his head, sending him flying into the ocean.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you," Kantro's voice called from the front porch. "Why don't you try that on me?"

"And you are," Seventeen questioned while brushing a little bit of sand off of his black tee shirt.

"The name is Kantro Bishio, and I am the newest Sayian on the planet," Kantro supplied as he jumped off the porch. "And from the looks of you, it appears that you are the blond woman's brother."

"Yeah so," Seventeen sneered. "What is it to you?"

"How is it that she is so nice, and you are an ass," Kantro questioned.

"She is weak, and I am strong," Seventeen answered. "She needs assistance, and I don't."

"Well you don't look all that strong to me," Kantro replied quickly. "But then again, one can never judge a book by its' cover."

"So true," Seventeen agreed as he dropped into a fighting stance. Quickly Kantro dropped into a fighting stance as well, before allowing his ki to swarm around him, causing a light blue aurora to from around his body. With a yell, the aurora turned golden, as Kantro's black hair turned golden. The large amount of ki forced his straight hair into large spikes resembling a mix between Goku and Vegeta's. Finally his black eyes became turquoise, and the transformation was complete.

"Stop it," Eighteen yelled as she cut in front of the two fighters. "Seventeen what are you doing here, and where the hell is Krillin?"

"The wimp went for a drink of salt water, and I can do whatever I please," Seventeen snapped. "Now move so we can finish this little disagreement!"

"Don't yell at her like that," Kantro shouted.

"She is my sister, and I will yell at her if I choose," Seventeen hissed in anger.

"So what," Kantro spat. "That doesn't mean you are allowed to disrespect her."

"What is it to you if I disrespect her," Seventeen yelled back.

"I just don't like to see females being mistreated," Kantro stated.

"I can handle myself Kantro," Eighteen cut in. "And as for you Seventeen, you said that if I bothered you again you would kill me, and now you come to check up on me. What the hell is that all about?"

"Well I wanted to see if it was true," Seventeen replied back calmly. "I wanted to see if you were just as pathetic as I figured you were, that you would come running to the shrimps arms, but I see you found yourself a Sayian to screw."

"Watch it," Kantro snapped raising his ki a little more.

"You're an ass Seventeen," Eighteen yelled in frustration. "Will you just make up your mind on what you want me to do? Do you want me to live with you, or do you want me to live with Krillin?"

"I don't want anything to do with you now that I know you have become one of them," Seventeen hissed in a low voice. "In fact, the next time we see each other, we will fight to the death."

"That's if you make it off this island alive," Kantro sneered leveling off his ki.

"No Kantro stop," Eighteen called.

"Shut up Eighteen, and let him attack me," Seventeen snapped. "It will be nice to rip this pathetic monkey a new asshole." Before Eighteen could react, Kantro flew past her, and slammed his fist into Seventeen's face, causing the black haired android to fly backwards into the ocean, before he flew up into the air, where he was glaring at Kantro. "Lucky punch. Let's see you do that again!"

"Get Krillin into the house," Kantro stated before he took off to fight with Seventeen.

Eighteen began to look around to find Krillin, and soon her eyes landed on the small man's figure walking towards her from the ocean. His back was humped as he walked towards Eighteen, with his hand holding his fractured jaw. "Krillin are you okay," Eighteen questioned as she rushed towards the shorter warrior. Seeing the blood rushing from Krillin's mouth, Eighteen decided it was best to get Krillin to a hospital. Looking up, she saw Kantro and her brother engaged in a power struggle, with Seventeen seeming to own the upper hand. 'You better not get yourself killed Sayian!'

"You should back down Sayian," Seventeen smirked as Kantro flew back from the intense combat for a moment. "I'm not even losing power, and you seem to be tiring quickly."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Kantro spat. "Now shut up and fight." Kantro followed his statement up by rushing at Seventeen, who dodged a few punches, before throwing a few of his, which were easily blocked by the Super Sayian. The two continued to fight in this pattern for a few moments, with neither causing the other much damage. Soon the two backed away from one another, only to rush back into the combat. This time Seventeen seemed to pick up the speed, and slipped more punches past Kantro's nearly flawless defense. Taking this as a sign of victory, Seventeen began to let his guard down a little, which allowed Kantro to land a vicious punch to the android's midsection just before one of Seventeen's punches could land.

The blow was strong enough to stop Seventeen's seemingly endless barrage of punches, and allowed Kantro to land a palm strike to the side of the android's skull, which sent the android flying out across the ocean, further away from Kami Island. As Seventeen was flying out towards the ocean, Kantro flew past him, and prepared to land a strong kick to the android's exposed back, but Seventeen was able to regain his composure, and sent a ki blast at Kantro, who was caught off guard by the sudden energy attack, allowing it to land in the middle of his chest, before he could cover up. Upon impact, the blast exploded, sending Kantro spiraling towards the dark ocean water.

"Eighteen, you must get Seventeen out of here," Krillin exclaimed, causing more pain to course throughout his face. "The others are coming, and they will kill him."

"Krillin," Eighteen said in disbelief. It had been her brother who had hurt him, and here he was trying to protect the bastard, and Eighteen believed she knew why. The little man had more then just a crush on her, but she did not know if she could return his feelings. "SEVENTEEN YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!! GOHAN AND VEGETA ARE ON THEIR WAY, AND THEY WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Seventeen turned away from the water to look back at his sister, who was now cradling the former monk in her arms. To him it was the most revolting site he had ever seen in his life, and he could still remember some of the evil things Gero had done to both of them, but this was nearly as bad to him. He would get strong enough to kill both her and the other Z Fighters, but for now, he would run, knowing the Sayians would never be able to find him due to his lack of ki. So without a word to his sister, Seventeen turned and started to fly in the opposite direction of mainland.

After a few moment, Kantro flew out of the water, his ki spiking even more as a look of pure rage dominated his facial features. His eyes scanned the area, looking for the object of his anger, and soon realized that the android was no longer in the area. Suddenly Kantro was surrounded by Z Fighters, consisting of Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Yamcha. "When the hell did you guys get here," Kantro questioned as he looked over the group.

"What was going on here," Gohan asked while inspecting Kantro, who was still in his Super Sayian form. "Why are you in your Super Sayian form?"

"I was fighting with the girl android's brother," Kantro explained, allowing his anger to lace his words. "The little prick hit me with a cheap shot, and then ran away before I could recover."

"Which way did he go," Vegeta questioned, tightening his right glove around his hand.

"I don't know," Kantro replied in disgust. "I was knocked into the water when he ran away."

"Pathetic," Vegeta sighed.

"What did you say," Kantro snapped as he hovered a little closer to Vegeta, who only smirked at the younger Sayian.

"Don't mind him," Gohan stated stepping between the two full blooded Sayians. "Where is Eighteen and Krillin?"

"The weakling is still on the island, and my guess is that the trash bin is with him," Vegeta answered in apparent disgust. "From the ki reading, he is quite hurt as well."

"Damn it," Gohan exclaimed. 'What would cause Seventeen to attack at random like this? He knows we are stronger then him, so why?'

"We are going to need to get Krillin up to Dende quickly," Piccolo stated, disturbing Gohan's train of thoughts.

"We will discuss this at Dende's then," Gohan exclaimed before he rushed to Krillin's side. "Eighteen, we are going to take Krillin up to Kami's Tower to get him healed, you can come with us if you want."

"Okay," Eighteen said as she passed the nearly unconscious Krillin's form into Gohan's waiting arms. Once he had Krillin secured in his arms, Gohan blasted into the air, flying as fast as he could towards Kami Tower, with only the Sayians and Eighteen being able to keep within eyesight of the half Sayian. After only ten minutes, Gohan touched down on Kami Tower, where a waiting Dende started the healing process, allowing the golden light to release from his green hands. The light was covering Krillin's entire body, covering any wounds that the former monk had from his run in with Android Seventeen. Midway through the process, the rest of the Z Fighters arrived with Vegeta glaring daggers at Eighteen, who simply acted as if she did not know he was there. Kantro on the other hand was pacing back and forth, his temper still not subsided.

"Hey Kantro calm down man," Gohan called, causing the slightly older Sayian to stop pacing, and look at Gohan.

"How can I calm down," Kantro snapped. "I just got beat twice in the same fucking day. If that happens in space, I am dead!"

"Well this isn't space," Gohan stated standing to his full height, which was just a few inches taller then the full blooded Sayian. "And what were you thinking taking on an android by yourself?"

"I can handle myself," Kantro supplied with a humph at the end.

"That is besides the point," Gohan exclaimed. "The androids are on a level above that of a Super Sayian."

"You never told me that there were people stronger then Super Sayians out there, so how was I supposed to know," Kantro snapped back. "So what do we do about this?"

"There really isn't anything we can do," Gohan replied. "Seventeen has no ki signature, so we will not be able to track him down."

"So we are supposed to just sit around and wait for him to strike again," Kantro snapped, his anger reaching another boiling point. "Next time someone could end up dead."

"I know where to find him," Eighteen spoke up, gaining everyone's attention immediately. "I used to live with him for a while remember."

"Well why didn't you come forward before," Vegeta snarled at the blond android.

"I never believed he would be stupid enough to attack anyone again, because we both know that you and Gohan are far stronger then both of us together," Eighteen replied.

"Well you were wrong," Vegeta snapped taking a step closer to Eighteen.

"Knock it off Vegeta," Krillin's voice called as he stepped into the group. "She didn't know her brother would do this, none of us did. To put the blame on Eighteen is unfair."

"Will you just stop with the constantly defending her," Vegeta exclaimed loudly. "She could care less if you like her, she will never be able to return your feelings, because she is just a machine with no heart."

"Fuck you," Eighteen hissed at the now smirking Sayian Prince. "You went to far this time."

"Oh hit a nerve did I," Vegeta questioned with a cocky smile gracing his lips. "Why don't you do something to make yourself feel better?"

"You would love that wouldn't you," Eighteen snapped placing a stray strand of her blond hair behind her left ear, before continuing to glare at the Sayian Prince. "Well you idiot, I am not as easy to goat into a fight where I will get my ass kicked."

"No you are just afraid of my power," Vegeta supplied still smiling.

"Enough," Kantro cut in. "Will you just shut the hell up for two seconds so the girl can tell us where to find her brother!"

"Watch it boy," Vegeta sneered, dropping the smile for a glare in an instant.

"Now Eighteen please continue," Kantro said softly.

"He lives in a heavily wooded area outside of East City," Eighteen answered. "I will have to show you where it is, because there is over a thousand acres of land out there."

"No we can't go tonight," Gohan exclaimed, getting a weird look from everyone in the group. "I have my first day of school tomorrow, and I won't be able to go until this weekend."

"Are you fucking serious," Vegeta nearly shouted. "You are going to let school come before the protection of the world."

"For once I agree with Vegeta," Piccolo stated.

"Well my mom doesn't, and I have to obey her," Gohan said dejectedly. "I'm sorry guys."

"What is school," Kantro questioned with a confused look on his face.

"I just got a great idea," Gohan exclaimed. "You should come to school with me."

"Are you serious," Krillin asked in disbelief. "If Kantro goes with you, then things could turn pretty ugly for you Gohan. I mean, would he be able to contain his strength, and get away with the fact that he isn't human."

"What is a human," Kantro questioned again, causing everyone in the group to fall over anime style.

"You really want him to go to school with you," Piccolo asked while looking at Gohan.

"Well if I have to suffer through it, then why shouldn't someone else," Gohan said in a whisper, causing Piccolo to nod in understanding. "Ok Kantro, I will let you experience school, but first thing first. You have to learn what you can and can't say."

* * *

It had been a few hours since the Z Fighters had left from Kami's Lookout, and once again, Kantro was sitting on the small island that was home for Kami's House. At the moment, Kantro was allowing the waves from the ocean to wash over his bare feet as he stared off into the night sky. The waves reminded him of happier times in his life, when he was with his mother and father, and how they would all go swimming in the liquid called water on distant planets. Now those memories where all he had left of his parents, and they seemed as distant as the planets he had traveled to.

"What are you thinking about," a feminine voice called from just behind him, causing him to lose to turn and look at the blond haired android.

"Nothing," Kantro supplied as he turned back to look over the water. "I am just sitting here enjoying the feeling of the water."

"Do you mind if I sit with you," Eighteen questioned.

"Sure," Kantro said turning to give her a smile. "I would enjoy some company."

"Ok," Eighteen said as she pulled off her sandals, before pulling up a seat right next to the full blooded Sayian Warrior. "So why won't you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"I told you I wasn't really thinking about anything," Kantro responded.

"You are lying," Eighteen accused without being harsh. "I can tell, because you hesitate before speaking, and because the ocean always causes people to think about something."

"Ok you got me," Kantro said with a slight laugh. "I was thinking about my mother and father."

"Oh," Eighteen replied sensing the sorrow in his voice. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No you are fine," Kantro replied in earnest. "It isn't everyday that I get to sit beside a beautiful person such as yourself."

Eighteen wanted to respond, but found herself at a lose for words. This was the first time anyone had said anything like that to her. Of course Krillin had tried before, but every time he tried to give her a compliment, he would end up stuttering, and then he would just give up all together. Of course it was kind of cute, but at the same time, she wished he would say what he meant. A light blush crept to Eighteen's face as she thought about what Kantro had just said, and soon her thoughts began to rush all over the place. What should she say back? Should she respond to him, or should she act as if nothing happened? Did he really think she was beautiful, and if so, why? What made her beautiful? She was so confused, and yet she had no one to talk about it with.

"Sorry if I offended you," Kantro replied sheepishly, reminding her a little of Krillin's reactions. "I never have been any good at talking with women."

"Why is that," Eighteen questioned trying to steer the conversation away from his compliments.

"Well my mother always told me that a woman was the most precious being in the universe, no matter what race she may be," Kantro replied in a soft voice. "And I saw how my father treated my mother, and I was always afraid I would say something stupid which would get me into trouble."

"You should never worry about that," Eighteen said with confidence. "The key is that you just have to be yourself. Never become something just to impress someone."

"Well I don't really like myself enough to show others the true me anyways," Kantro responded with a snort.

"What is that supposed to mean," Eighteen questioned while turning her blue eyes onto the Sayian Warrior.

"The things I have done in my life," Kantro answered in an even softer voice. "I have killed many people. Some who never deserved it, all so I could continue to live. I'm a pathetic excuse."

"Stop that right now," Eighteen demanded glaring at the Sayian, who turned his head towards the blond android. "Your past should not define who you are. If there is anything I have learned since I joined the Z Fighters, it is that everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't," Kantro replied. "My crimes are to great."

"Really," Eighteen spat. "I have killed countless people, all because it was great sport. I enjoyed the thrill of fighting the Z Fighters, and I tried to kill the greatest hero this planet has ever known, and in the quest to kill him, I slaughtered entire towns."

"You were under a mad man's programing," a voice called, causing the two non-humans to turn to see the black haired Krillin. "That is why you did all those terrible things, and now that the sick bastard's programing is gone, you feel remorse for what you did, so you should stop beating yourself up over it."

"Easier said then done," Eighteen replied burying her head between her legs, which were now pulled into her chest. "You don't have to deal with the nightmares of the screaming people, their faces twisted into horror as Seventeen and I destroyed everything they cared about."

"They died because of some sick bastard, not you and Seventeen's own desire," Krillin exclaimed. "The remorse you feels shows you are not the killer that Gero wanted."

"Listen to the human," Kantro said in a soft voice. "I have destroyed entire planets, simply so I could continue to live. My own fear of death lead me to kill, no slaughter thousands, simply because I was stronger then them, and they wanted me dead. Even the little children were killed when I got done with the planet."

"Well it was either them or you," Eighteen supplied. "You did what you had to do to survive, which is better then being used as a puppet."

"Eighteen," Krillin said as he suddenly walked towards her before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eighteen could feel the trembling in Krillin's hands, and she knew he was afraid she would end up being mean to him, or even worse hit him.

"After everything you have said to me, you still fear me," Eighteen snapped as she got to her feet, pulling away from the now stunned Z Fighter. "I don't believe you. You say I'm not this monster, and yet you tremble anytime you are near me."

"Eighteen I'm...," Krillin began, only to be silenced by Eighteen's now harsh voice.

"No Krillin," Eighteen shouted. "I'm leaving. I will hopefully see you around."

"Eighteen, please don't go," Krillin started, but it was too late, and Eighteen had already blasted off into the air. "Damn it!"

"Don't worry, I will go talk to her," Kantro said as he got to his feet as well, before blasting off after Eighteen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait with this chapter, but I have finally finished with school for the semester, and now I will have more time to work on the story. To Android18fan, I am so sorry it took this long to continue with the story, and I hope you can forgive me, and please keep up the great work on Can You See Through These Eyes of Ice the Revision. Next chapter will be the discussion between Eighteen and Kantro, plus as promised the first day of Gohan's school life. What will happen to the poor Demi-Sayian? I don't know, I haven't written it yet, but I'm sure he will be getting a visit from some strange friends.


End file.
